Not Just an Ordinary Girl
by Basill
Summary: Fem Harry Cedric makes a bet he can get Wenter James Potter to go out with him, but she over hears it. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter nor anything that looks familiar!_

_Prolog_

_Winter James Potter was a tom boy; she always wore her long hair down, brushed it, but didn't do anything with it. She wore baggy clothes and glasses that made her look like a geek. She had two best friends, Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Bilious Weasley, also known as Ron and Mia. She was the Girl-Who-Lived, and any who wanted to date her wanted her for her fame, a thing Winter hated above all else._

_Chapter 1_

Saturdays were the favorite day for most Hogwarts students. A day they could sit back and relax without worrying about exams and homework, but on days when the sun was blazing in the winter sky was one of the best. Those were the days it was a shame to sit inside and the Hufflepuff seventh years had every intention of enjoying the day as they sat lounging in the grass under an old oak tree and watched the giant squid playing in the water. It was on one such day that the Hufflepuff boys would prove themselves to be even crueler than any Slytherin.

"Hey Diggory, I dare you to take Potter to the ball." A seventh year Hufflepuff said with a smirk as he looked at his friend who sat up with a raised eyebrow.

"Potter? That's disgusting, even from you Morris!" Another boy said as Cedric Diggory narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

"Then let's make this interesting, if I get Potter to go with me, you do my homework for the next three months." Cedric said after a moment, a smirk on his lips.

"And if I win you have to confess a love for the girl on stage." The first boy, Morris, said smirking; his brown hair glittered in the light and his brown eyes shining with mischief.

"Deal, be prepared for homework for the next three months Morris." Cedric said smirking as he stood up and made his way towards the castle, unaware of the green eyed woman sitting in the tree above where the deal had been made.

_Chapter 2_

Winter Potter sat in the large oak tree with a look of fury on her heart shaped face. The thought that anyone would try to manipulate someone's emotions for their own gin was disgusting. The fact that it was students from the one house she never would have suspected it from caused her anger to blaze dangerously. Hufflepuff's were known to be sweet, charming, kind, and loyal but those boys had proven that the notion the school painted them with was false.

Oh Winter knew she wasn't much to look at. She had purposely had her glasses spelled so that anyone who looked at her saw only what she _wanted_ them to see. Only Ron and Mia, her two best friends and blood-siblings knew the truth. Only they could see past the glamour. They were the ones who helped her keep up appearances and they were two of the few people she trusted.

A smirk tilted her lips, even as her fury raged in her eyes. The Hufflepuff boys wanted to play a Slytherin game against the ultimate Slytherin, and the heir of Salazar Slytherin himself. Not that anybody actually knew that part, they all foolishly thought Tom Riddle was the heir. Fools, the lot of them.

She stayed in her spot in the tree until dusk when Mia came out to bring her back in, a plate of barriers and bread in hand and with one swift motion she jumped from the limb she had been sitting and unfurled her wings coming to land gracefully beside her blood sister. One look at Winters furious eyes had the other girl demanding to know what was wrong, in complete detail. happened in details. Slowly Winter repeated the conversation she had heard, her voice held a quite violence in it as shetold her everything, starting from the moment she went into her favorite tree to the meeting the Hufflepuff boys had and the dare.

Anger flashed in Mia's brown eyes before a scheming look took over. "I think we need to have a discussion with Ron my dear sister." Mia said with a wicked smile that could rival any Slytherin's and Winter couldn't help but smirk back as they took off for the dorms and to their brother. Cedric Diggory would regret the day he used her as a bet.

It was decided that she would go along with Diggory to save herself from being humiliated, but when she went she would drop all glamour's, allowing her natural appearance to come out and play, and when the dance ended… well, that would be telling wouldn't it?

_Chapter 3_

The next day Winter could be found in Green house six planting a few flowers, sweat covered her face and dirt stained her clothes when she turned to the sound of the door opening only to see Cedric Diggory in the door way. "Hey Potter, come to the dance with me?" Cedric asked with a charming smile that most women would die for. Winter gave a fake pleased smile and nodded at the blond boy; inwardly she couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course Cedric, I wouldn't want you embarrassing yourself or me when you lost the bet now would I?" She said smiling pleasantly before walking away, leaving a horrified Cedric Diggory in the green house. He wasn't horrified about the bet and Winter knew it. No he was horrified that she had found out about it. He had probably thought himself quite clever, Hufflepuff's should leave cleverness to the Ravenclaw's and cunning to the Slytherin's.

During the weeks leading up to the dance Winter refused to speak to the Hufflepuff boy, she stayed by her friends and tried to pretend that the dance most girls dreamed of wasn't going to be ruined by some stupid bet.

Meanwhile Cedric's friends were more than happy to make fun of him for taking Winter to the ball, bet or no bet and Cedric could not help the feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach every time he glanced across the Great hall.

Two days before the dance the headmaster announced that the Elvin prince would be coming to the dance and the excitement of the students doubled ten-fold.

_Chapter 4_

"Perhaps dear heart we should dress you to make your intended jealous, and pay Diggory back for the bet." Mia stated softly on the morning of the dance, a wicked smile on her face as they waited for the other girls to leave so that they could allow their brother up and together Ron and Herm dressed there friend. When they were finished Winter was a sight to behold. She wore a black silk low cut dress with emerald around the edge, a silver sash was tied around her slender waist and her long black hair was allowed to flow naturally, coming to a stop right below her knees with dark blue stones woven in. Her geeky glasses were set aside, allowing the brightness of her eyes to shine through.

Her blood red wings were allowed to flow freely behind her, the elegant tip of the wings curled in an intricate pattern. Her lips matched her wings in color and her soft skin was washed of all glamour's, allowing the porcelain white of her skin to show through. Diggory might have chosen to ruin her coming out to the world night, but that wasn't going to stop her. The world was about to see the truth of the girl-who-lived.

With a smirk she allowed her friends to lead her to the entry way to meet up with Diggory. The silence that followed her as we walked was as loud as if someone were screaming. She lowered her eyes to the ground, one dainty hand on both of her blood-siblings arms and when she came to a stop she glanced up at Diggory who stood with wide eyes, his mouth hanging opened, with a slight smirk she moved one hand and pushed his mouth closed.

"You'll catch a fly." Winter taunted him softly; she could hear Ron and Mia snickering in the background as she moved a strand of hair behind her pointed ears. "Well are we going to dance so you can win your stupid little bet or not?" She asked rolling her eyes at the Hufflepuff when it appeared he was planning to just stand there all night.

"You look good Potter, damn good but this isn't a Halloween ball, it's a Christmas one." Morris called over with a smirk on his lips, and lust in his dark eyes. Winter could not repress the shuddered at the way his eyes raked down her body as if undressing her.

"I am well aware of where I am at Morris, and for the first time I'm not in a costume." Winter said looking at the man and noticed Collin, the man the two had been with who said going with her was disgusting, his own eyes traveled down to land on her chest. She tensed even as she heard a growl from the head table but chose to ignore it. She highly doubted any of humans heard it, if not for her own senses being enhanced she certainly wouldn't of.

"But what about the wings and hair?" Collin said walking over with a predatory grace that caused the low growl again.

"Are natural and completely mine. I took off my glamour's, now if you don't mind this is a dance and since Diggory asked me to come I think he should be forced to dance with me." Winter said slightly annoyed as Diggory seemed to pull himself from his shock and led her onto the dance floor.

Winter could feel the Elvin prince's eyes on her as she danced and couldn't help but to blush as the song ended and she pulled away. "Their, you've won your stupid little bet Diggory, now stay away from me." She said as she went to take a seat, unfortunately Diggory didn't listen. He stuttered out apologies for the bet and said how he would like to try to get to know her. She rolled her gem like eyes, the only reason he wanted to know her was because she wasn't as ugly as she pretended to be. She wasn't stupid, she was well aware of what he was thinking, and he wasn't ashamed of the bet, he was only sorry that it had cost him a possible courtship with her.

"Leave me alone Diggory" She said placing her head into her hands when she felt someone grab her from behind, pulling her to her feet and she was furious, why couldn't Diggory just go away? She turned and was about to give him a verbal lashing when she saw the dark almost black eyes of the Elvin prince.

_Chapter 5_

Hogwarts honored guest was not just any prince, as some might assume but the crown prince his name was Darian Makiah and he was greatly anticipating his five hundredth birthday, the day he would be wedded to his best friend, and was to start his own family, unfortunately he was first forced to attend the Yule ball in the Wizarding world before he could return home to his father and he was not happy about such a thing, it had been with great reluctance that he had agreed to go and fulfill his duties as a member of the royal family and next in line for the thrown.

Darian let out a sigh as he stood with the staff, Hogwarts while grand, was not by any means as grand as his own castle, the headmaster was friendly enough though, but the giggling girls were annoying to listen to. He feigned politeness as he greeted each and every giggling child that came up to introduce themselves to him. His smile was plastered on and seemed to amuse the dark haired male, Professor Snape. The dance had only just begun and already he was tired of it. His dark eyes scanned the crowed before coming to a stop when he saw a glories woman enter the room on the arm of an undeserving human. Her wings were blood red, her eyes were greener than any emerald I have ever seen, and she was absolutely breath taking. When he heard the men muttering about wanting her he couldn't help but to release a growl and when she danced with that _boy_ he was beyond annoyed.

He didn't doubt even for a moment that the girl was his mate, the one he had been searching for, for three hundred years and had given up the hope of ever finding.

"Winter Jasmine Potter, the tom-boy of Hogwarts and the savior of the wizarding world." Snape's silky voice spoke from beside him,

"You know her well?" Darian asked the dark man with a frown, even as his eyes stayed on the beauty moving with a grace that made the boy look incompetent in the art of dancing.

"Of course, she's my adopted daughter, when she was little and her parents were murdered and she was left on the front porch of her aunt's house. Her uncle didn't like the fact she was a witch, a year later I received a letter from her aunt, she was worried that her husband might become abusive, and I had once know both her and her sister Lilly, I arrived the next day and took Winter with me. I raised her." Snape explained darkly as the song ended and the beauty walked away from the boy.

"Who is her 'date'?" the word date seemed to leave an awful taste in the prince's mouth.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff star seeker and Mr. Perfect himself. He will pay for the bet he placed using my daughter." Snape sneered as his eyes flashed darkly and Darrian instantly liked the man.

"Bet?" He asked in curiosity, forcing his eyes away from the vision before him.

"Yes, my daughter found it prudent to inform me of her little 'date' and of the bet she overheard. She thought it prudent that I didn't interrogate him or her as she was only going with him to keep herself from being publicly embarrassed. It was then that she also informed me that tonight would be her 'Coming-out-ball' and thus would no longer be wearing her glamour's, she also suggested it to be an interesting form of pay back" Snape told him with a satisfied smirk on his lips, and the prince nodded in acceptance, the fool had tried to humiliate his mate by bringing her and leaving her, stupid human didn't deserve his pity.

His eyes turned back to the beauty and he made up his mind as he headed towards her giving the pathetic boy a glare that sent him running away in fear. He watched as she placed her head in her slender hands. He knew then and there that it was time to stake a claim on what was his. He moved the last few places and pulled her up, He felt her pull her wings in as she whirled around in his arms, her mouth opened as if to say something before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Dance with me?" Darian half asked and half ordered her, startled she nodded her head, and he couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his lips, or the feelings of possessiveness that coiled in in stomach.

_This is the first few chapter I already had written with a few changes. I hope you enjoy it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter nor anything that looks familiar!_

_Chapter 6_

Winter didn't know what possessed her to agree to a dance with the man, but somehow she doubted she could have refused even if she had wanted to. After all he was an honored guest and refusing an honored guest a simple dance would look terrible.

The song was a waltz, and the man kept his eyes on her the entire time. Not speaking a word and Winter refused to break the silence as she was twirled around on the dance floor, her feet moving on their own accord as she felt the pleased hum of her magic rushing through her. When the song came to an end he pulled back, reluctantly and bowed, his eyes locked on her as if to memorize every feature.

She blushed as she pulled her dress into a curtsey, knowing very well that her father would be displeased if she showed a lack of manners. "Dinner will be served soon, please join me." His voice was smooth and gentle but held the undercurrent of someone not used to having to ask for anything.

Not trusting her voice she nodded as he reached and grabbed her hand, leading her to the head table and pulling out a seat and indicating her to sit.

"What a lovely dress Winter." She heard her grandfather say as she looked towards the twinkling eyed headmaster.

"You can thank Mia for it, I would have come in a pair of pants but her and Ron refused to allow it." Winter stated with a fond smile and an eye roll as the prince took the empty seat in-between her and the headmaster.

"I imagine you would have." The old man stated with a hearty laugh that seemed to ease her worries and allowed her to relax in her seat as her father sat on her other side.

"My younger sisters have a fondness for pants as well, if not for mother I do not doubt they too would go to the balls in them." Darian stated with an understanding smile and Winter found herself smiling back at the man.

"I must ask Miss. Granger how she does it, even as a child you rebutted against anything remotely feminine." Severus Snape stated with a look of humor in his eyes, even as his mouth formed a frown.

"And yet you still managed to get me to wear them." Winter stated as she rolled her eyes at the man.

"Not without a fight," he murmured and Darian could not help but to smirk. No doubt his sisters would adore his little mate.

"You don't honestly believe that Mia didn't have to fight me to get me into this thing do you papa?" Winter asked with a sweet laugh that Darian wished he could bottle and put on display for only himself.

"Did she?" Severus asked as the food appeared on the table and without even thinking he began to fill his daughter's plate with bread and fruit.

"She threatened to get Aunt Minerva to charm it on me if I didn't dress myself in it." Winter stated with a mock glare at the man. "Did your mother often have to threaten your sisters?" She asked turning to look at the prince who had remained silent during the conversation.

"Every time." Darian stated allowing his small mate to drag him into a conversation about his family. He enjoyed watching her face light up when he mentioned his home, and how his sisters had tricked the guards into training them in the art of sword play.

In turn she told him about tricking her father into allowing her to learn the art of weaponry and archery, and how much trouble she had gotten in the first time she had used her wings because she had launched herself right out of a tree and scared her father half to death.

Darian couldn't help but to smile as she told him about the trouble her friends and her liked to cause and her eyes glowed as she spoke about flying with a dream quality to her soft voice. When dinner came to an end he once again asked her for a dance, but this time she didn't stay quiet as she pointed out her friends, and talked about anything that came to mind. Unaware that her voice was pleasing to listen to.

"May I cut in?" A smooth voice asked when the dance ended and Darian turned to glare at a boy with golden brown hair.

"Miss. Potter." Darrian stated with a bow as he reluctantly moved away and watched with a clenched jaw as the boy moved into _his_ place and spun _his _mate around.

"Thought I might save you from some nasty rumors Potter, didn't the professor teach you better than to spend an entire night dancing with a man? Some might think you plan to sleep with him the way you're gushing over him." The boy stated and Darian felt fury rise.

"You should cut in." The brunet girl his mate had pointed out as Mia stated as she came over to him, her eyes gleaming with anger. "Morris is a despicable boy." She stated with a harsh sneer.

"I'll do it." The red head beside her stated easily as he moved onto the dance floor and tapped the boys shoulder.

"I would like to dance with my sister Morris." He stated as he pulled Winter from the boys grasp.

"We weren't done dancing Weasley." The boy snarled as he reached for Winter.

"Actually we were. Have a good night Morris." Winter stated as she allowed herself to be pulled away by the red head. Darian watched with narrowed eyes as his mate laughed as the red head twirled her as if they had danced together a thousand times before.

When the song ended He was well and truly fed up, his mate belonged in his arms and hi arms alone. She had no business dancing with another. He moved swiftly and gracefully across the floor and easily cut in.

As the next song began Winter sent him a scowl. "Next time you should ask before letting some pompous Hufflepuff dance with me." She stated with a hint of annoyance.

"I apologies Miss. Potter, I had thought you might like to dance with some of your class mates." Darian stated after a moment, amusement flickered in his eyes at her scolding tongue.

"Some of them yes, him no." Winter murmured with a mock glare at him. "Thankfully Ron came to rescue me." She stated before smirking. "Not that I'm in need of rescuing, place me against a troll, or a dark lord and I'm perfectly capable, I can, have, and will beat them, but grandfather frowns upon beating up pompous Hufflepuff's." She stated and Darian let out a chuckle of amusement.

All too soon the dance came to an end. "Allow me to walk you to your dorm Miss. Potter." He stated as he once again bowed to his small mate with a hand out.

"You know, you can call me Winter." She stated as she curtsied and placed her smaller hand in his, allowing him to lead her from the great hall and up to Gryffindor.

"Good night Winter, have pleasant dreams." Darian murmured as thy came to a stop outside of a picture with a large lady.

"You as well Prince." Winter stated as she kissed his cheek before opening the portrait and heading to bed.

Darian allowed a slow smirk to cross his lips as he left to the chambers he had been given for the remainder of his stay at the school. In truth he had planned on leaving the moment the dance had ended, but he would not leave his mate behind, not after centuries of searching.

Once he was in he set about writing a letter to his father to cancel the engagement to Evelin. He would not accept another as his bride, not when his mate slept so close.

Once the letter was pinned he sat back and contemplated on how best to get his mate to agree that she belonged to him, and him alone. A dark smile crossed his lips as an idea formed in his mind.

Soon, he promised himself. Soon his mate would be beside him and no one would ever be able to take her from him.


End file.
